User blog:Type: Sparky/Electrifying December 2017 Update has launched!
A new electrifying update is here to shock us all! Roll up, roll up, and prepare to be astonished, astounded and amazed by this strikingly hot new tesla-powered Arena, zappy mechs, lightning destroyers and three new sparkling Chests that will make you live with joy! Also, prepare to be amazed by how feeble and numerous my puns are. One New Arena! The most shocking novelty is that the Arena ladder is finally complete! A new technology-powered Arena, the Electro Valley, has been added! It is reached at 3400 Trophies. Bored Hog Mountain players rejoice! This strikingly aesthetically-focused battleground is the eleventh zone of battle in the game, and has the according Chest rewards. Legendary Arena has been pushed up to Arena 12, and its rewards have been adjusted accordingly. The Arena itself has electric floor tiles, wires everywhere and massive tesla coil boxes on the sides of the Arena. It looks very nice and modern and is a good choice for bridging the gap between the Hog Mountain and Legendary Arena. Two New Cards! We have two new cards out now, and a third upcoming card. The Zappies and Hunter can be collected now, but we'll have to wait a hefty number of days for the Royal Ghost to come out. Zappies The Zappies is a 4 Elixir Rare card. It is unlocked in Electro Valley, the new Arena, and is currently the only card unlocked there. The Zappies summons three shockingly annoying miniature Zap machines. At tournament standards, they have a hit speed of 1.6 seconds, do 70 damage and stun! Yikes! What makes it worse is that there are three of them, and they have 440 health each! Fortunately, they only target ground units and are medium speed units, but the way that they quickly stun and reset troops' attacks makes them good units to shut down the harder, slower attacking units. They have the highest health of any swarm unit, as far as I know (Three Musketeers doesn't really count, because it's not a cheap low-damage team-working spawn card). Hunter A man with a big shotgun, the Hunter is a 4 Elixir Epic card that is unlocked in Jungle Arena. At tournament standard, he has a hitspeed of 2.2 seconds and shoots a spread burst of 10 bullets. These bullets do 69 damage each, and he has 696 health. While the bullets do low damage, they are likely to connect for 690 damage up close. He's a middle health unit, and Fireball + Zap will take him out. He targets ground and air and moves at a medium speed. He does have a range of 5, but like the Executioner, his bullets can fly a range of 6.5 which is further than his range. He's a good card to use to counter low health units, but he can't take out high health units or swarms like the aforementioned Zappies too well. His bullets are single target... Royal Ghost This overpowered ghost of a card is a 3 Elixir Legendary card that will be unlockable in Hog Mountain after a number of days have passed. He's a sleepy royal ghost that drifts through the Arena until a unit wakes him and arouses his wrath. Once he's done attacking, he goes back to sleep. He does 230 damage every 1.7 seconds and moves quickly. He only targets Ground. This becomes much more powerful when you consider that he does area damage and has a hefty 1100 health, and can't be hit when not attacking -- all for 3 Elixir. Three New Chests! On top of all this, we have three new high-quality animation Chests to waste time opening, so let's jump right into this new pile of treasures galore. These new Chests can be obtained from the Shop and Quests. Lightning Chest A new Chest which guarantees a hefty dose of cards. If you don't like the stack you get, you can use a strike to replace the card it will give you! You can use five strikes a chest. Fortune Chest In the Shop and on the Fortune Chest purchase screen, four stacks of cards will be shown, one for each rarity. The Fortune Chest will contain at least one of these cards. Fortune cards refresh daily. (Legendary) King's Chest The best chest in the game. Think Draft Chest, Super Magical Chest, and Legendary Chest combined into one. That's the Legendary King's Chest. For players under the Royal Arena, it becomes a regular King's Chest which does not guarantee a Legendary. Four More Things! Yes, we're getting four new Events! Hunter vs Zappies Draft Challenge This is a Draft Challenge which always takes place in the new Arena, the Electro Valley. In this Draft Challenge, there are not one, but TWO new cards which will always be available in the draft -- the Hunter and the Zappies. It costs 100 Gems to enter and has one free entry. The one time rewards include Gold, the Zappies at 10 wins, and the Hunter at 12 wins. Gold & Gem Rush Gold & Gem Rush, the event where every Arena Tower destroyed awards Gold or Gems, no matter what the outcome of the match, is returning! Arena Towers use a special gold skin or a special skin with a gem motif according to the event. Boosts The Boosts in the Shop will be returning at some point soon. These may include Boosts that unlock Chests faster, that give more Crown Chest rewards, or that give more Victory Gold upon winning a match. Special Event Challenges More Special Event Challenges will be releasing in the future. We have yet to uncover any further details on this, but once we do, we will tell you. Balance Changes This update comes with a round of Balance Changes. This time, Supercell has been looking at fixing a few bugs, Hog Rider, Knight, Prince, and more. *Hog Rider: Hit speed to 1.6sec (from 1.5sec), first attack comes 0.1sec slower *Knight: Hit speed to 1.2sec (from 1.1sec) *Prince: Hitpoints +5%, hit speed to 1.4sec (from 1.5sec) *Damage Spells (Fireball, Lightning, Zap, Log, Poison, Rocket, Arrows): Crown Tower Damage to 35% (from 40%) *Ice Golem: Death Damage slow effect duration to 1sec (from 2sec) *Skeleton Barrel: Added Death Damage *Giant Skeleton: Hitpoints +5% *Guards: Damage +5%, hitpoints +5%, hit speed to 1.1sec (from 1.2sec) *Goblins (affects Goblins, Goblin Gang, Goblin Barrel): Damage -6% *Elixir Collector: Hitpoints -13% FIXES: *Mortar - FIXED: Minimum range bug *Inferno Dragon, Inferno Tower - FIXED: Damage not resetting after breaking through a shield (e.g. Guards, Dark Prince, Cannon Cart) Miscellaneous Shop The Shop's Chests have been replaced with the new Chests. Epic and Legendary Cards also appear more frequently for players in Legendary Arena. There is also a small section showing your daily fortune for the Fortune Chest. Trophy Infusion Rate (unconfirmed) The Trophy infusion rate has apparently been changed. Before, Trophies were only "created" up until Royal Arena. Players have been reporting, however, that Trophies are now being created up until Legendary Arena. Created Trophies: Compare winner's Trophy gain vs loser's Trophy loss to find "created Trophies". Example: Winner gains 30 Trophies while loser drops 29 Trophies. Result is 1 created Trophy. Players have been reporting that until Legendary Arena, at least one Trophy has been created with each match, but once in Legendary Arena, no Trophies are created. This is still unconfirmed but highly likely. Added Device Support iPhone X, Samsung Galaxy S8/S8+ and Note8 users rejoice -- support for Clash Royale has been added to these devices! Category:Blog posts